


Memories of a Kiss

by krazyk2314



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Love finds a way, Memory Loss, Reader Insert, Stubborn Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-01 19:13:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6532891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazyk2314/pseuds/krazyk2314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a hunt, you hit your head, and lose your memory. Sam has to help you remember who you are, and that the two of you are in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You slammed the trunk shut, almost catching your hand in it. "Woah, Y/N, careful!" Sam, your fiancee, yelled at you, pulling you away and checking your hand for marks.

"Yeah Y/N, what's gotten into you? You've never been this clumsy." Dean, who was Sam's older brother, and a pain in your ass, asked. What he said was true, you weren't usually this clumsy, and shutting your hand in the trunk was the last in a long line of misfortunes that had plagued you that day.

"I don't know, I can't seem to help it." You muttered, before holding up your rock salt shotgun. "But it doesn't matter. We have a ghost to salt and burn.

They nodded, and the three of you made your way into the overgrown cemetery, using flashlights to glance around, looking fora certain headstone. "Why couldn't this son of a bitch be buried at the other cemetery? One you could see the headstones." Dean grumbled, and you had to agree with him. This cemetery hadn't been used in years, and people had seemed to have forgotten about it. Weeds grew over most headstones, with varying bushes growing beside. Trees, both living and dead filled the walkways, making it near impossible to travel through.

Pushing away weeds, you attempted to read the lettering of each headstone, your flashlight giving just enough light to read by. After about an hour, and twenty headstones later, you finally found what you were looking for. "Sam, it's over here!" You exclaimed.

He came bounding over, reading the name before straightening up, pulling you into his arms. "I love you, you know that right?" 

You brushed it away, the admission flustering you. You had been engaged for less than a month, and you were still getting used to the fact that you call Sam your own.

"Way to go Y/N. Now let's hurry up and get the hell out of here." Dean said, dropping his bag, leaving the shovel in his hand.

You were in charge of holding the flashlight for Dean, while Sam held the gun, making sure you guys weren't going to be interrupted by a certain ghost. At first it went smoothly, but when Dean struck the wooden top of the casket, you felt the temperature drop at least ten degrees. "Sam, I think we've got company." You told him, your heart beat speeding up a little bit. You hadn't gone on many hunts yet, in fact this was your first. After they had rescued you from being a Vamp's personal food supply, they had kept you with them, healing you. But what had started out as a random act of kindness turned into something more as you developed feelings for the taller Winchester. Luckily, he had felt the same, and you had stayed with them, a strong relationship blooming between the two of you. This was the first hunt, over a year later, that you had finally talked them into letting you go on, and you needed it to be successful.

"Yeah, I can feel it." He said, glancing around, but you noticed the pale figure before he did. It was a middle aged man, dressed in the garb of a 1940's business man.

"Sam, behind you!" You yelled, and he turned, firing off a shot, the spirit vanishing as the rock salt shot through him. 

You thought you were free, for at least a moment, and you smiled at Sam, only to watch as his eyes widened, before his face contorted in fear. "Y/N, watch out!" He yelled, but it was too late. You felt a freezing presence beside you, before you felt yourself go flying through the air. You could only watch, the flashlight long gone, as the ground came flying up to meet you. You tried to curl into yourself, noticing a marble headstone in your way, but it came to fast, and you heard the thickening crunch as your temple connected with the unyielding marble, and you knew no more.

_____________________________________

"Y/N, come on. Wake up sweetheart." You heard a voice say, but you shook your head, wanting to stay in the comfort the darkness provided you.

"Dean, she moved!" The same voice yelled, causing you to wince as the loud sound vibrated in your head.

"Shh, hurts." You moaned, and he immediately lowered his voice. 

"Show me those beautiful eyes of yours." He said, and you complied, staring into a pair of equally gorgeous hazel eyes, wondering who they belonged to. Having this person's face so close to you was a little nerve wracking, and you felt your body tense up, ready to fly away from this unknown threat.

"Get away from me!" You exclaimed, scooting in the bed towards the wall and away from the giant who had been leaning over you. Because as you slowly became more aware of your surroundings, you noticed how tall he was.

"Y/N, what's wrong with you?" He asked, taking a step towards you, but you flinched, trying to move away, but you were as close to the wall as you could be.

"How do you know who I am?" You asked, freaking out as another figure moved into your vision, almost as freakishly tall.

"Sam, what's going on?" The other guy asked. Well now at least you knew one of your captors names.

"I don't know! She woke up, and now she's freaking out! She doesn't know us." The other one, Sam was his name, answered, his face full of despair, and for a moment, you felt sorry for him.

The nameless one turned to face you. "Y/N, this isn't funny. You're scaring the crap out of Sam. Now cut it out." 

"But, I don't know you. Are you going to kill me?" You whispered, scared to death.

"See Dean?" Sam said, pointing at you as if you had just proved his point. 

"Maybe she hit her head harder than we both thought. How about I try to get Cas down here." Dean told Sam, and you didn't know who Cas was, but you didn't want to have to deal with another captor.

While they were busy talking among themselves, you had inched closer to the edge of the bed, and when their eyes turned away from you, you took the opportunity, springing out of bed, and racing towards the door.

"Y/N! Wait, come back here!" Sam ordered you, but you had already wrenched the door opened, and you were sprinting down the sidewalk, trying to get as far away from those strange men as possible. You didn't notice the rocks cutting into your bare feet, or the strange looks people were giving you, as they noticed your bloody and rumpled clothing.

You didn't stop, even when your head started pounding, and your lungs were burning, you pressed on, soon losing your way in the foreign looking city, and it was then you realized how screwed you were. You didn't know who you were, or where you were, and you were now on your own.


	2. Chapter 2

"Where am I?" You asked yourself, studying your area. Surrounding you were trees, and other dense forestation, and you knew you had somehow left the town, and made your way to the outskirts. The sun was starting to set, shining through the leaves, creating arcs of golden light upon the floor. Your chest heaving, you stood with your hands on your knees, ignoring the grass stains on them.

You had no idea what to do next. Keep running, hopefully finding someone who could help you, hoping your memory would slowly return. Or attempt to try to find those two men again, see if they were really trying to help you. Because, even in your frantic state, you hadn't missed the hurt, and terrified looks on their faces, especially the taller one, as you had taken off. Maybe taking off hadn't been your best move, but waking up with a bump on your noggin and no memory of who you were had scared you.

Turning back the way you had come, you gingerly made your way, your feet sore, and no doubt bleeding from the multiple rocks and sticks you had stepped on in your haste. It was then you took in your state of dress, or undress. You were wearing a rumpled, and blood stained shirt, along with a pair of men's boxers. Your feet were bare, and you had a sinking suspicion that Sam had changed you. As you walked carefully down the cracked and broken sidewalk, you brushed the side of your head, wincing as you felt the gigantic bump.

Buildings began to appear, small houses, turning into apartment complexes, and stores, and soon you realized you had no idea how to get back to the hotel. Sometime during your walk you had decided that was your best course of action. Go back to those two men, who were maybe trying to help you after all. As you thought back to the way Sam had stared at you, his hazel eyes full of worry and concern, your head started pounding. Grasping it, you closed your eyes, as a vision of Sam filled your head. You were in a strange place, full of cold tile, and funny looking lamps, but it wasn't what caught your attention. It was the fact that you were sitting in a chair, and Sam had one hand on each side, effectively trapping you in. In your vision you weren't scared, or nervous, instead you were excited, ready for what was going to happen next. Sam was leaning down, his long, silky hair covering part of his face, his eyes darkening with what you thought was desire. You waited with baited breath as he inched closer, but before anything else happened, you were brought back into the here and now, with only a pounding headache the reminder of what you had just witnessed.

"Weird." You muttered to yourself. Either you were imagining things, or certain memories were trying to make their way back. The only way to know for sure was to find Sam, but you had no idea how far away you were from the hotel.

Not knowing what else to do, you closed your eyes, and a calm feeling came over you, knowing that if you prayed, somehow, someone out there would hear it. Wondering if you were really the praying type, you tried it. "I'm not sure who I should be praying to, or if anyone up there is even listening. But I could really used help. I've lost my way, and I don't know who I am. So, if you're listening, please, help me." 

After you had prayed you stood rhere, feeling ridiculous. Of course no one heard your prayer, why would they? Deciding your best course of action was to keep on moving, looking for any sort of familiar landmark, you picked left. It looked like It might contain hotels, and it was worth a shot. Taking one step, you were stopped by the sound of rustling feathers behind you. Your heart in your throat, you turned around, surprised to see a tall, trench coated man in front of you.

"Who are you?" You stuttered, wrapping your arms around you for support.

"Y/N? You do not recognize me? I'm still in the same vessel. I came when you called." The man answered, his voice deep, and rough.

Vessel, you asked yourself, wondering what he meant. "No, I don't recognize you, or anyone or anything! And now I'm lost, and I have no idea what I should do next." You practically yelled at him.

He stepped closer to you. "Where is Sam? I don't think he would have let you wander off when you were feeling this way."

"I don't know." You started sobbing from frustration. "That's why I prayed. It was my last resort. I don't remember anything."

It was funny though, how you yelled you didn't remember anything, it was like your head was trying to prove you wrong. While you were standing there, yelling at this strange man, your head felt like it wanted to split open. Clutching the sides, you sank to your knees, as vision like before pounds through it. This time you were in a more room, much like the one you had just left, lounging on the bed.

"Y/N, get your ass out of bed. We have a hunt to do." The short guy from earlier yelled at you.

"Dean, leave her be. She can stay behind if she wants." The taller onr, Sam told you, as he stood there, a sort, gentle smile on his face as he stared down at you. Crouching down so he was the same height, he brushed some of your hair back, away from your face. "Den and I have this. Why don't you stay behind. Relax, and then when we're done, you and I can go celebrate our anniversary." He told you, his face growing closer as he leaned forward to kiss you, but sudden you were propelled back into the land of pain. You were laying on the floor, clutching your head, moaning in pain, while awkward man stood over you.

"Y/N, I need to get you back to Sam." He told you, leaning down, two fingers pointing towards your head.

Freaking out, you tried to jump back, but it was too late, and soon you knew no more.

\----------------------------

The next time you woke, it was to no headache, or body aches of any kind. You could hear a hushed conversation in the room, and you pretended to be asleep, at least until you could figure out what they were saying.

"I was able to heal most of her cuts and bruises." The Voice from before was saying.

"What about her memory? Cas she acted like she didn't know who I was?" another voice said, and you recognized it as belonging to the tall guy, Sam.

"I'm sorry, the brain is a mysterious thing. It can't be fixed like most bruises or cuts can. Maybe once she's awake I can try to fix it, but for right now she still doesn't remember anything."

You made sure your breathing stayed shallow and even, as you wondered what type of person this Cas was, and how he was able to heal you.

"Thanks for your help Cas. It's just hard, seeing the woman you love more than anything stare at you as if you were some random person on the street." Sam muttered, and you felt horrible at how much pain was in his words. 

As you laid there, you felt your head start pounding once again, and this time you could no longer pretend to be asleep as the pain coursed through your head. Moaning, you grasped it, hearing the men step close around you.

"Y/N? What is it?" Sam asked you placing a comforting hand on your shoulder. But what was meant to calm you down in fact did the opposite, as the touch seemed to spark your headache even more.

As your headache pounded through, you saw flashes of a long, black car. You were sitting in the back, and turning your head you saw Sam was sitting back there too. Dean was nowhere to be seen, even though the sky was dark around you.

"Y/N, I have something I need to tell you." He started nervously. "I know we've only been hunting together a couple of weeks, but I don't want to hide these feelings any longer."

You stared in awe at this man, one who seemed so rough and tough on the exterior, but on the inside was so kind and compassionate. "Sam, I..." You found yourself saying, and you knew it wasn't actually you saying these things, but the one from the vision.

Instead of saying anything, Sam decided for action. His arm snaked around the backseat, pulling you close to him, before wrapping up and through your hair, angling your head and pulling it closer to his. Closing your eyes, you waited for the touch of his lips, the taste, but you were roughly shaken out if your dream.

"Y/N, wake up!" Sam's voice yelled in your ear, and you jerked awake, almost hitting your forehead against his. He was sitting on the side of the bed, his hands on each of your shoulders. 

"Damn it." You muttered, rubbing your head. The headache was mostly gone, but you could still remember each of your visions, and how they had all ended at the same spot. 

"Listen, I know it's been hard on you too, this whole losing my memory thing. But I have an idea, and it might sound crazy." You told him, going with your gut instinct. After that last vision, it was all you could think about.

"Y/N, I'm up for anything if it means bringing you back to me." He told you, his eyes gazing down at you so hard you felt a little uncomfortable.

"Fine, than kiss me." You told him, catching him by surprise.

"What? How's that going to get your memory back?" He asked, right before Dean stepped up and slapped him on the back of the head.

"Dude, a girl, your girl, is asking you to kiss her. You never say no to that." Dean told Sam, earning a glare from him.

"I just have this feeling. I keep having these, what I call visions, and in each one, you are getting ready to kiss me. But then I wake up before it happens." You explained. Before you could say anymore, Sam had scooted forward on the bed, placing one hand on each side of your face, gently cupping it, before bringing his lips to meet yours.

After all the times you had seen the preview, but never the real thing, you were more than ready to feel his lips against yours. But what you could have imagined was nothing like the real thing. He was gentle at first, his lips lightly pressing against yours, but then his mood changed. His hands slid from your cheeks to the back of your neck, tilting your head, his teeth biting your bottom lip. You moaned, opening your mouth up to him, and you felt his tongue running up and down your lip. Your hands moved on their own, grasping his shoulders and pulling tighter to you. Before you could do anything else but bask in the wonderful kiss, your headache came back, pounding harder than ever before.

Pulling back from Sam, you grasped your head, your groan load as you fell back on the bed, wanting to curl up into a ball and fall into oblivion. As your head felt as if it would split open, memories flashed through your mind. Glimpses of you as a child, of your parents being killed when you were sixteen, hunting by yourself, finding the Winchesters, and the most important memories of all. Memories of a certain hazel eyed hunter that always made sure you were safe, who would always be there when you needed him. Memories of your first kiss, and of your last, and of his promise to always be there for you.

As soon as the pain started, it stopped, and you laid there for a moment, gathering your strength. "Y/N?" You heard Sam ask gently, and you opened one eye far enough to see him sitting in front of you, his hands clenched tight, his face full of worry.

"Hi Sam." You said weakly. Looking around Sam, you noticed Dean standing against the wall, his arms crossed. "Hey Dean. I'm starving. Can you go get me a hamburger and a milkshake?" You asked, earning shocked stares from both men. Even Cas who stood at the head of the bed beside you.

"Y/N!" Sam exclaimed. "What do you remember?"

"Everything." You answered, just as Dean left to go get your food. "It feels so good to be back. It was so lonely not remembering anything."

Sam pulled you tight against him in a hug. "I'm so glad you're back. I was beginning to worry."

"Y/N, how did you know the kiss would work? Was it some sort of spell?" Cas asked.

You shrugged your shoulders. "I really wasn't sure. But it seemed like my subconscious was giving me hints, because it kept showing partial memories of kisses that Sam and I have shared, but shutting off before they happened. So I figured it was worth a shot."

"Well, I'm glad you did. And of course I would never turn down a kiss with the woman I love." Sam told you, pulling you tight to him, and you knew you would have another kiss for the memory books.


End file.
